Gungrave  Tokioka's Compromise!
by Artax is Dead
Summary: God will never forgive me for what I have done!  Dr. Tokioka.. Find out what ELSE the good doctor has done...


_As my first story, I tried to get some humor out of Dr. Tokioka. Anyone who has seen Gungrave HAS to love those famous words, "God will never forgive me for what I have done…" if you don't, you have no sense of humor. This story was NOT taken seriously, and was just to throw out some of T's famous words!_

Something wasn't right, Beyond the Grave knew that much. Ever since he had been hit with the chemicals that Bunji's rifle-like gun held, he hadn't felt the same. Not even close. Dr. Tokioka said that, if he was lucky, he might get about seventy percent of his former agility back. It wasn't that Grave's reactions had dulled—if anything they've only gotten better—but simply having his muscles do what he told them to took time. It was if the muscles themselves had their speed retarded, as if they were half frozen. Dr. Tokioka had told Grave that it was some sort of acidic combination that worked specifically to decompose dead tissue; apparently the world was running out of ground in which to bury the dead.

"Grave," Tokioka was leaning against the door frame. "God will never forgive me for what I have done, Grave, and the damnation I face is a small price to pay for dancing with the devil. I am, however, hoping that this new system I'm installing into your chair will help alleviate my sentence," Grave cocked his head to the side, confused. "With a few other select components I may be able to reverse the effects of whatever it is Millenion is using against us."

Grave nodded, and picked up Left Head, it's white metal and porcelain mix radiating in the dimly lit trailer. Dr. Tokioka walked to Grave and sat next to him, idly playing with a bullet for Left Head. "You know Grave," the doctor sighed and picked up another bullet, "I feel as though this is all for nothing." Grave moved his eye to Tokioka's face. "If you kill all of the Superiors, what then? There will just be others to take their places. And you know, Grave, that I am the one who started the research on those abominations, but I never expected it to go so far," he sighed. "God must really hate me, Grave, and be excited that I am so old. I don't know how long I have left, Grave… but I'm going to use what little time I have left to help you achieve your goal of destroying that debacle of an organization," he stalked from the room.

If there was one thing that Tokioka hated more than Millenion… it was Grave's way of making you feel worse than you did before you started talking to him. It wasn't the fact that Grave said things to deliberately hurt you, it was just that he didn't talk whatsoever. How did you ever know if he was truly listening to you or not? Thoughts such as these always had a way of depressing the doctor, and rightly so.

Tokioka donned his long white jacket and walked from the trailer out into snow. Snow, at this time of year? Maybe he was imagining it. Could the snow symbolize the horrific deeds he had done, raining down upon the world, leaving their mark? What if the research he had done was finally beginning to rip the world apart, continent by continent; it was a thought Tokioka did not want to go further into.

It was just like Bloody Harry to send his abominations to other countries to fuel their war. Plus there was the fact that Tokioka was eternally damned. God would never, under any circumstances, ever forgive him for what he had done. Because of his lust to be like God, Tokioka had single handedly given Millenion and Harry MacDowel everything they needed to take over the world. But that's why he did what Brandon had wanted, wasn't it? He had turned Brandon Heat into Beyond the Grave in order to try and get rid of the sins that he had committed, the horrific things he had done in the name of "science". Nothing he had created had helped anyone, especially not the common man.

"I see you're as pathetic as ever, doctor," the spine chilling voice of Ballabird Lee rang out in the alley. "If you wish, I could easily end your torment!" a large blade spiraled from the darkness and hit the snow not far from Tokioka's foot.

Tokioka kept his hands in his pockets, trying to keep his calm demeanor. Through all his talking of wishing to die, the old man finally realized how terrifying the thought actually was to him. "Do as you wish, monster. God will never forgive me for what I have done…"

"YOU SPEAK AS IF WHAT YOU'VE DONE WAS A BAD THING DOCTOR!" a ring of blades flew out around Tokioka, circling him. "ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE IS CREATE A NEW TYPE OF CREATURE… MAINLY… ME!" A clawed foot flew from the shadows, stopping just inches from Tokioka's fragile fleshy face.

"I have created monsters that even God fears. I do not deserve to live."

"THEN ALLOW ME TO END IT RIGHT HERE AND NOW! YOU CREATED THAT BASTARD! THE ONE WHO KILLED MY FRIEND BOB POUNDMAX!!"

Tokioka looked into the shadows, wondering where Lee's actual eyes were. "That abomination deserved only death, and in the end, Grave gave it to him."

There was silence for a brief time. "I want to ask you doctor, how to kill Grave. I want all the answers," his calmness made Tokioka sweat even more.

"There is no way to kill the dead."

"Stop toying with me doctor, my patience is coming to an end…"

Tokioka hesitated. If he told Lee that the chemicals they used on Grave the previous day had such a potent effect, Grave would be dead in his next engagement. "If I give you this small bit of information, I ask only one thing in return."

This time Lee was the one who paused before speaking. "You're in no position to ask anything."

Tokioka's breathing began to quicken. Although scared by death, the thought that the constant torment his mind went under could soon end was enticing. He only had this one opportunity to die quickly; Superior's rarely waited to kill. "I only ask that you end my life when you next meet Grave."

A hooked claw from Lee's extended foot gently touched Tokioka's nose. "As you wish doctor, I'll kill you. NOW TELL ME!"

Tokioka, arguably the greatest scientist in all the world, was the only one capable of coming up with this sort of lie to Lee. "Simply hit him with as many blades as you can, that is the only way. The chemicals Bunji used had little to no effect on Grave."

The silence made Dr. Tokioka think that he had not fooled his adversary. "Fine doctor, I will do that. On our next encounter… you die," the foot contracted and the night was silent.

Dr. Tokioka may have bought Grave some more time, but he had also done something that he was looking forward to. Because of his lie, Tokioka was sure to die very soon. God may never forgive him for what he had done, but at least Tokioka's mind would no longer be tormented.


End file.
